


Cherrypie

by StrangeNoise



Series: Our past [1]
Category: The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: childhood AU, cuteness, kid!johnsons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 16:05:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1516694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangeNoise/pseuds/StrangeNoise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every time his mother bakes a cherrypie Mike Johnson knows exactly that something big is about to happen...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cherrypie

**Author's Note:**

> I did some of those kid!Johnson OSs a while ago but never posted them, so here you go now ^-^

Mike knew exactly, what was going to happen, when the scent of cherry pie spread across the house. He shut the book he'd been reading for the past half an hour and waited for his mother to call him and his two younger brothers to the kitchen, so they could eat pie together. Then, when they were full and content, their mother would tell them the 'big news': They would have another brother-or maybe a sister this time.  
Mike just knew. He'd been through this two times already.

The first time had been, when he was four years old. He had not suspected a thing, when his mother had made her delicious cherry pie. He had just been happy to eat pie with her and had become even happier, when she had told him that soon he would have a little brother.  
Little Mike had been perpetually excited for the next months and even today he still remembered every detail of the day, when his mother had returned from the hospital, holding his brother Anders in her arms. He would not let his mother be, until she allowed him to hold the baby for a while. Mike had been surprised to say the least by how tiny Anders was and had decided immediately that he would have to protect his little brother from any harm, since he obviously couldn't do so himself. He had hugged the baby close to himself and told him about all the things they would do together as brothers, as soon as Anders could walk and talk. The boy had been sure that his baby brother understood him and was as excited as Mike himself about the adventures the future held for them. Way too soon it had been time for bed for Anders and Mike and the-in his opinion-best day ever in Mike's life ended.

Years had passed and soon the two brothers were told that they wouldn't be alone for much longer.

The day it happened Mike was nine years old and Anders had just turned five. They had been playing with Camelita, Anders' guinea pig, in the garden for most of the day. They had built a small labyrinth for the animal, where it ought to walk through in order to reach a small bowl with food in it. Unfortunately Camelita had not been in the mood for their game and had tried to escape the maze nearly all the time.  
Late in the afternoon their mother called them inside, as she had made cherry pie for them. The boys couldn't get inside fast enough.  
They had just finished eating their pieces of pie, when their mother told them that they were going to have another brother in a few months. Anders had started cheering and wouldn't stop asking their mother the weirdest questions about the baby. Mike was happy too. Especially, because he remembered how alone he had felt, when his mother had only cared for baby-Anders and realized that this time around, no matter how busy their mother would be taking care of the baby, he would still have Anders to play with. 

With a small smile on his lips Mike remembered the night, when Anders had burst into tears and told their mother that he didn't want a little brother, because he didn't want to share his older brother with him. It had taken weeks and lots of talking to stubborn, little Anders to make him realize that, no matter what happened, Mike would still be his big brother and they would always be the best brothers in the world.  
And they still were. Even if they had Ty now and Anders spent way more time with him, than with Mike.

But Mike was rather happy with that. He was 14 now, a teenager, and his ten and five year old brothers were nothing but little kids to him. The thought of having another baby in the house didn't exactly make him happy, but what could he do? He'd managed living with two little brothers up to now. A third wouldn't make much of a difference. 

After what seemed like an eternity, their mother finally called them to the kitchen to eat cake with her. When Mike arrived in the kitchen, his younger brothers were already there, eating pie and chattering about something they had just seen on TV. Mike sat down next to them and ate his piece of pie in silence. The instant he was finished, their mother cleared her throat and told Ty and Anders to be quiet, as she had to tell them something important.

"Are we gonna buy a trampoline for the garden?" Anders asked, all excited. Their mother shook her head. "We've discussed this. No trampoline", she told them, "But you'll have a little brother or sister to take care of in a few months." For a brief moment the two boys were silent and just looked at her, wide-eyed. Then they started to cheer and chatter and just be incredibly happy about the news. "I'm not the baby anymore!", Ty exclaimed gleefully and their mother laughed softly. "Yay, more babysitting to do", Mike murmured sarcastically, though he couldn't hide that he was also excited about their new brother or sister. Their mother smiled and they started talking about the baby and what they would do with it, when it was born. Especially Ty and Anders had the most adventurous ideas on what they were going to do. 

Time passed by and strangely soon their cousin Olaf paid a visit, while their mother went to the hospital, to give birth to the baby.  
Anders and Ty were insufferable, as they wouldn't sit still for even five minutes. They kept running around Mike and Olaf, asking them questions. Most of them were something like "How long will it take?" or "When will mum be back?". Mike and Olaf answered each of these questions at least a hundred times.  
Then the day came, where Mike, Anders and Ty were introduced to their new baby brother Axl. Their mother handed him to Mike, turned to Olaf and started to whine about how she'd wanted to have at least one girl in the family. Mike ignored her and sat down on the ground with Axl in his arms, so his two shorter brothers could get a good look at him.  
"He's so tiny...", Anders murmured, "Was I this tiny?"  
" 'Course you were", Mike told him, "You're still tiny."  
"I'm not!" Anders complained and pouted for a moment, before he turned his attention back to Axl.  
Ty poked Axl's cheek with one of his fingers and giggled. "His cheeks are so puffy", he said, "He looks funny. Did I look like that?"  
" 'Course you did" Anders answered, before Mike could react, "But you had more hair on your head, when you came home. Axl's nearly as bald as Olaf."  
The three boys turned to their cousin and started giggling.  
They spent the rest of the day playing and making plans, about what they could do with Axl, when he was big enough. All of them were


End file.
